Dragon Keeper
by kizzy45
Summary: Charlie thinks the end cost to much.  M cause I am paranoid.  not compliant with DH epilogue.  updates will be slow.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

The red head looked up as he saw the young man stumble over to where he sat at the bar.

"Charlie, they cut me off." The younger guy slurred. Charlie looked at his young friend, although more often it was like he was the parent. "Good you don't need anymore. And don't roll your eyes at me."

"Yes Dad." Hearing the term caused Charlie's breath to catch. Yeah he had felt like a dad but never called that. Looking at the dark haired 20 year old, he remembered how small and timid he had been. Always afraid of being hurt. After losing so many in the war the boy had shut down, and now spent more time drunk than not. Standing up and tossing some money down he took his sort of sons arm.

"Come on Harry, time to go."

Ignoring the boys complaints Charlie dragged him to a nearby ally. Glancing around to check for muggles, he pulled Harry into his arms and disapperated to the apartment Harry was renting. Opening the door he half cared the still small boy into the hall. After kicking the door shut and shaking his head, he bent down and picked the boy up. "You really need to gain some weight." A muffled "Yes, Daddy." Came from his shoulder where Harry had buried his head. His heart warming at the term, Charlie smiled slightly as he carried Harry to his bed room.

Placing the now sleeping Harry in his bed, Charlie pulled off his shoes before tucking him under the covers. Brushing a few strands of hair from Harry's forehead he bent down and kissed his head right on his infamous lightning bolt scar.

"I love you, my son." A mumbled "luv you too dad." Was the response he got. Charlie smiled before standing and apperating to his own place for the night. _'I wonder if he will call me dad when not drunk.'_ Went through his head just before he fell asleep.

After waking late and showering Charlie disapperated to check on Harry. He knocked a few times before letting himself in.

"Harry, you here?" walking down the hall to the bed room, he continued talking. "Come on Harry, it's afternoon, no more sleeping." Whatever he was going to say next left his mind upon the sight that met him when he opened the bed room door.

Harry was in the bed with his eyes open, but they were glazed over, starring at nothing. Beside him on the bed, lay a knife atop blood soaked sheets. One of his wrists had a ruby colored line cut into it.

"NO!"

Charlie's knees hit the floor.

AN: so like? hate? Review please.


	2. Chapter 2

He didn't know how long he stayed on the floor. After what seemed to him to be hours, he got up and slowly walked towards the boy, young man, that he had long ago started to see as a son. As he got closer he noticed a note with his name on it. Bending slightly he took the folded bit of paper from the pillow beside Harry's head. Taking a deep breath he opened it and started to read.

Dear Charlie,

I left everything to you. I have no one else.

I have no family, no one who loves me.

Goodbye,

Harry

The note fell to the floor as he started crying.

"You had me, Harry, I love you."

Charlie fell to his knees again beside Harry's bed. After a few minutes he heard a noise in the doorway.

"Who are you?" He asked of the cloaked figure. They had a hood up casting a shadow across their face so he could not identify them. "You may call me fate."

"Why are you here?"

"Because your son, like many others, died before his time."

"My….."

"Do you deny that you love him as a son?" the figure gestured towards Harrys still body.

"No." his whisper was almost too quiet to be heard.

"What would you do to fix it?"

"Fix it?"

The figure sighed "Yes Mr. Weasley, fix it. Improve Harrys life, change the outcome." Again fate motioned towards the bed.

"Anything."

"Even leave your family or risk being placed in Azkaban?"

Charlie swallowed hard, glancing at Harry's body by his side, he nodded quickly "Anything."

Fate smiled "So be it. But remember only you can care for your son, that is the condition of my gift."

White light filled the room as wind blew through. Closing his eyes, Charlie curled around himself to protect against the objects flying through the air. A spinning sensation hit him before it all stopped.

Opening his eyes Charlie found himself in his childhood bedroom. Looking to his right he saw what appeared to be a teenaged Bill. Grabbing his wand he cast a tempus charm. Shock filled him as he read the words scrawled through the air.

6:32am, Tuesday, July 30th, 1986.


	3. Chapter 3

Dropping his wand he stared at the spot where the date had been just moments ago. Bloody hell. _'Harry'_ went through his head next and he started. Getting out of bed and ready for the day he thought, '_1986. Where was Harry then? A park! He said once that he was at a park outside London on July 30__th__ late afternoon. Told me that he fell asleep and stayed the night. I can get him there. But how do I take care of him? I'm 15. Fate said that….'_ Bill rolled over mumbling in his sleep.

Leaving the room, Charlie snuck out of the house, grabbing his broom from the shed on his way past.

Kicking off into the air he continued thinking. _'I need a job. And a place to live. Can't stay here, mom would flip. Can't take him to school. Job….maybe the reserve, they do internships and have housing, but they only accept interns past their OWLs. Maybe I could take them early.' _circling the field lazily he thought6 some more before making his decision. _'I have some letters to write._

Flying back down and landing he cast another tempus charm. _'7 am, Mom is probably making breakfast.'_ Heading in, he snuck past his mother towards the stairs, passing his father he paused. "Hey dad, what part of the ministry deals with OWL exams?"

"The Education Board. Why Son?"

"Just wondering. Thanks." Continuing to his room, he reviewed who he needed to send letters to and what he had to do to be able to care for Harry. Some things like books and toys, and possibly even clothes, would have to wait. Hopefully he would be able to get into Harrys trust to get some money for him.. the idea of using Harry's inheritance made him feel a little ill, but there was no way he had enough saved to pay for everything. _'I will pay it back as soon as I can.'_ He thought.

After closing the bedroom door behind him and checking that Bill was still asleep, he went over to their shared desk and pulled out some parchment and ink. _'Who first?'_ making a choice he nodded his head and started to write.

To: The Education Board

I am writing to see if it would be possible to make an appointment in the next day or two in order to take my OWL exams early. I would very much appreciate it it.

Sincerely,

Charlie Weasley

Looking over the letter again he decided it would do and after sealing and labeling it, set it aside while pulling over a fresh sheet of parchment. _'Best write the office in London if I want a quick response.'_

Dear Office Manager,

I am writing in hopes of getting an internship at the Romanian Dragon Reserve. I understand you only accept students who have already taken their OWL's and I have already written to set an appointment to take them. I realize it may be unorthodox to accept me as I am a year younger than those usually accepted. However I have few options as I need a way to support a six year old ward. He is very smart, listens well to direction, and would not be any trouble. I am also willing to take the acceptance exam. I ask that you seriously consider taking me on.

Thank You. Sincerely,

Charlie Weasley

He again paused to reread what he wrote. _'enough info to get them interested and give them the facts.'_ Nodding he quickly sealed this letter and grabbing the Education Boards letter, left the room. Quietly sneaking back down stairs and over to Errol he attached the letters and sent the owl off. _'Thank Merlin Errol is still relatively young.'_

"Who were you writing, dear?"

'_Shoot, Mum.'_ He turned while placing a smile on his face "Just a friend Mum. Is breakfast ready?"

"Yes, have a seat." She motioned to the table before bustling to the stove to serve him. "Do you have any plans today?"

Thinking fast and deciding to take a chance that his best friend would not only go along with him but keep quiet too. "Yeah, Tonks and I are going to hang out at Diagon Ally today. Abnd I think we are meeting some friends there tomorrow."

"That sounds nice, when do you leave?"

Swallowing the last off his eggs, he was about to reply when a ministry owl swooped through the window to land in front of him. _'That was quick!'_ Taking the letter he opened it, noticing as he did that the owl waited.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to Reebtoor, issa, geetac, phoenix-rob, 917brat, and Tilvera for the reviews!**

**issa: yes charlie is Harry's guardian in this. that is how I envisioned it when I wrote this story. I have read some great stories with charlie and harry where he is not Harry's guardian.**

**AN: I may change some of the up coming chapters as I type them because they seem a little fast paced to me.**

Dear Mr. Weasley,

We can fit you in at 9am today. Please respond immediately.

Best wishes,

The Education Board

Grabbing a quill he quickly scribbled a positive response before sending the note back with the owl.

"What was that, Charlie dear?"

'_What would she believe?'_ "Just a note bout about an OWL prep camp of sorts. Starts next month and the camp manager is covering costs for everyone"

"Why that's wonderful! Your finally concentrating on your studies. And when will you be back?"

Thinking fast _'How long will this keep her from knowing?'_ he pulled an apologetic look on "They will take us straight to school on September 1st."

Glancing at the clock he realized he had 15 minutes. "I have to go meet Tonks, bye." Grabbing some floo powder he flooed to The Leaky Cauldron before tossing a sickle in the jar and grabbing some more floo powder to get to the ministry.

As soon as he landed in the Atrium he headed for the booth to check his wand. After getting his wand back he walked towards the lift praying to Merlin that he could get to the Education offices before his father came to work. Just before the lift doors closed one more person got on. "Charlie?" Apparently Merlin wasn't answering. Looking up from the ground he saw his father staring at him curiously.

"What are you doing here?" seeing no way out and mentally cursing Merlin, he decided to come clean. "I am taking my OWL's early and please don't tell Mum. I will come to your office when I am done and explain." Arthur looked at him for a moment, till the lift opened on his offices level. "You better." Without saying another word he got off. Charlie sighed. At least he didn't have to lie completely to his father.

As he got off the lift and headed for the Education offices he mulled over what OWLs to take. _'Transfiguration, Charms, DADA (gonna get an O there), Potions, Astronomy, History, Herbology, CoMC (another O), should I add Arithmancy and Ancient Runes? I did learn a lot about them during the war.'_ He nodded his head. _'Definatly. I can pass them. That makes…10 OWLs. Should help convince them to give me an internship.'_

Entering the office he went to the secretary's desk. "Name and age." She asked without looking up.

"Charlie Weasley."

Glancing at a chart, the woman pointed at a door, "Through there. All written exams are waiting, just do the ones you want to. Bring them out when you are done."

"Thank you." Going through the door indicated he found a desk with a stack of parchment, some ink, and a couple quills. _'Guess I just get started'_ picking up the transfiguration test he looked at the first question. "Describe the animagnus transformation." _'This will be easy'_ he thought as he remembered the times Sirius had transformed in front of him.


End file.
